This invention relates to a toy, and more particularly, to a rolling hoop propelled by a stick device along a surface.
The rolling or trundling of hoops using a stick in contact with the outer surface of the hoop has been a favorite recreational pastime for children for decades, providing fun and exercise for the child as he pushes the hoop with a stick. The resulting increase in motor traffic on roadways near where children may be playing has made hoop rolling dangerous since the child might pursue a rolling hoop onto the roadway. Accordingly, this invention provides a stick device for the hoop which slidingly, but captively, engages the circumference of the hoop preventing the hoop from accidentally rolling onto a roadway and also includes a series of illuminating devices which are intermittently activated by the stick device to warn adjacent motorists that a child is playing adjacent the roadway. Furthermrre, the intermittent flashing of the illuminating devices provides an additional source of amusement for the child, simulating sparks generated by contact of the hoop with a friction surface.